


Someone Who Can Dance

by EditorDragon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Steve is Yenta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EditorDragon/pseuds/EditorDragon
Summary: Bucky grew up knowing he needed to be light on his feet.Just a bit of Soulmate Words fluff.





	1. Bucky

Bucky Barnes grew up knowing he had something to live up to.

"I want someone who can dance, not someone I can talk to," his soulmate would say. He didn't need to impress her with learning or money, he just needed to be able to move. Well, let it never be said Bucky wasn't up for a challenge. He learned every dance he possibly could, though he would admit to favoring the partner dances. Steve thought it was funny.

"What if she's bein' euphemistic?" he asked once, impish grin firmly in place as he sketched.

Bucky took to practicing that too, just in case.

The Winter Soldier didn't dance...or _dance_ , as the case may be.

Steve seemed to understand that, because he didn't once bring up the scarred tissue on the inside of Bucky's right arm that marred the words to near illegibility. Bucky, in turn, didn't mention the scarring was self-inflicted during a moment of limited lucidity. They couldn't make him kill her if he never knew it was her to start with.

He really hoped they'd already met, even if he couldn't remember her.

Of course, it was probably too much to hope Steve would leave it alone forever.

"Come on, Buck," Steve cajoled, "you need to leave the apartment sooner or later. Plus, Dr. Foster's gonna be there, and if she can leave her den of science long enough to finally meet the rest of the team, you got no excuse."

Bucky grumbled menacingly, but apparently Steve had grown immune. Dammit.

The music in the common room was loud. There was already drunken singing. Bucky glared at Steve, who shrugged, smirking.

The song had a thumping beat and lyrics so fast, Buck almost didn't catch them. As the two approached, Bucky took in the mess before him. Tony was at the bar, serving himself and Natasha something wickedly red. Clint signed with Wanda, who was brokenly trying to keep up. Thor and a petite woman—probably Dr. Foster—cuddled on a couch, chatting with Bruce. Pietro danced across the room with a brunette, both singing along with the music.

As she spun away from her partner, the brunette caught Bucky's eye and sang his words to him.

Without thought, Bucky cut in, pulling her into a frenetic West Coast swing. Delighted, she followed his lead. The steps were too quick for her to sing and dance at the same time, but she didn't seem to mind, laughing and smiling at Bucky like she couldn't believe he was real.

When the song ended, they were met with catcalls and applause.

"Call me Bucky," he said softly, half remembering what he'd wanted to say to her a few lifetimes ago.

She blushed scarlet, smiling even as she turned to Steve and yelled, "You meddling prick!"

Bucky didn't see Steve's response, because Pietro appeared and clapped him on the shoulder. "You've got to teach me how to do that."

Bucky stared at him, uncertain. He hadn't actually planned on interacting with anyone tonight.

"Back off, Quickass, I saw him first," the brunette said playfully. "I'm Darcy, by the way."


	2. Darcy

Darcy’s Soulmate was considerate, and she was damn lucky to have them. They would introduce themself right off the bat with a relatively unique name (or nickname). They knew how to clue a soulmate in. They didn’t know how to make themselves Google-able, but Darcy would take what she could get.

The placement of her words, on the other hand, kind of implied they were a damn pervert. They ran along her inner thigh, creeping up almost to the crease between her leg and lady bits. As pervy as the placement was, though, they were pretty easy to hide. In fact, shorts long enough to hide the words were preferable anyway because chafing. Bandelettes made her life even easier, and she invested in multiple pairs. The only people who ever really saw her words were lovers and close friends, so most of the comments were about how lucky she was to know her Soulmate’s name.

Steve Rogers, trollface extraordinaire, on the other hand, said, “Why am I not surprised your Soulmate likes to face off with anyone you sleep with?”

“Whatever, Rogers,” Darcy said from her place at the chair, where she was posing so Steve could sketch his Aphrodite Crossing the Delaware or whatever. “You’re always looking for a fight.”

“Does that mean I’m your Soulmate or you’re gonna seduce me?” he asked absently, glancing at her toes.

“I’m standing naked in your living room while you sketch my pubes because you want to crash Twitter to prove Clint’s not the only one who can,” Darcy snorted, “this is possibly the least sexy seduction method I could come up with.”

“At least you’re naked,” Steve smirked, pretending to leer. He was not particularly successful.

“Maybe if you’re very good, me and mine will share you,” Darcy winked, returning the lecherous gaze far more convincingly. Steve blushed, and Darcy told him, “Note how I am not fist pumping because I’m a Good Model.”

“Noted,” Steve laughed. His ears stayed pink the rest of the day.

Darcy didn’t realize till later that his Bucky, though missing, was still alive. And she had implied…well, Steve didn’t seem too bothered.

And Bucky wasn’t that common a name.

When James “Bucky” Barnes moved into the Tower, she should have known Steve would play Yenta. He never could leave well enough alone. But Darcy was the trusting sort, and Steve hadn’t brought the poor unsuspecting guy to the lab or anything.

She hadn’t accounted for Steve almost certainly knowing Bucky’s Words.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're wondering, the song is Someone Who Can Dance by Icona Pop.


End file.
